


drabble dare

by Sapphire_blue



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_blue/pseuds/Sapphire_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles that can be read as stand-alones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sisters Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Even though the Stark sisters have their differences, Arya Stark and Sansa Stark grew up as best friends, and at the age of 16 and 18 respectively, still remain as such.
> 
> “You may be as different as the sun and the moon, but the same blood flows through both your hearts. You need her, as she needs you.”

“Arya, no!”

“Come on, Sansa! Just think about it, Jon with blue hair. Wouldn’t it be just fantastic?”

Sansa did think about it, her mind conjuring up a vivid picture of their broody cousin (and the love of Arya's life, but they don't talk about that) with blue hair, and she had to give it to her sister. Jon with blue hair would be a fantastic sight indeed.

Sniggering, she bobbed her head, “Alright, alright, fine. We’d better not get caught, though.”

Arya looked offended by Sansa’s lack of faith in her credibility as a troublemaker, an act that Sansa knew was completely feigned, before motioning to the blue dye in her hands, “Even if we do get caught, you’ll charm our way out of it, won’t you?.”

Sansa nodded, “Of course.”

“See, this is why you’re my best friend!” Arya blew her a kiss.

Pretending to catch it in her fists, Sansa giggled, “Better not let Jon hear it. The poor dear will be heartbroken.”

Arya threw her a playful wink, “What Jon doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” 

Sansa could only laugh in response.


	2. Heartbreakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have always been different, Jon and Arya. Outcasts in their own home, their world exists on a different plane than that of their family. Their world is a blur of colours and ecstasy, of smoke and mirrors. Their world tastes bitter; it tastes of ashes and melancholy. They are each what the other lacks, what the other craves. Cousins they may be, but they are two halves of one whole, fitting each other seamlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “We saw the world but  
>  the world saw us too and  
>  we buried ourselves   
>  like broken things in  
>  a graveyard of glass.” - Madeleine C ([x](http://vespairs.tumblr.com/))

He found her outside the club, sitting on the stairs and looking up at the sky with a serene smile on her face. The neon lights escaping the club through the open door illuminated her face, giving her an almost ethereal glow.

Taking a seat beside her on the stairs, he spoke, “They call you a heartbreaker, you know.” 

Arya tilted her head towards him slightly, a languid smile now twisting at her lips, “Do they now?”

Jon bobbed his head, “Yes, they do.”  
“And what do they call you?” She asked softly, eyes glinting with amusement.  
“A masochist. A martyr. Sometimes, a heartbreaker, too.”

Arya leaned against him, tucking her head in the crook of his neck, “As long as it’s only each other we’re breaking.”

Neither of them spoke for a while, letting the muffled noise of music escaping the confinement of the club fill the silence between them.  
Arya stirred against him, quietly raising her head and  taking the lit cigarette dangling from his hand and placing it between her lips. She took a long drag.  
“Those things will kill you, you know.”  
Arya gave him a bemused stare, her steely eyes boring into his own as if calling him out on his hypocrisy. Exhaling a puff of smoke into the air, she breathed, “We will die together, then.”

When he kissed her, she tasted of ash and her touch burned like fire, imprinting itself upon his naked flesh.

Jon wondered if perhaps it was inevitable that they would be the ones to end up breaking each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was pure Jon and Arya. This is what happens when I have Lana Del Rey on repeat.
> 
> Anyway, I liked writing this chapter. I also made one of those aesthetics post thing to go with this fic. If you are interested in seeing it, here's the link: [Jon/Arya](http://stick-them-with-the-pointy-end.tumblr.com/post/124707843810/modern-asoiaf-they-have-always-been-different)
> 
> And as always, thank you for reading my work. Every read, every vote, and every comment is precious to me. They make me day brighter xx


	3. Last First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon leaned over the counter, his breath mingling with her own, and whispered, "Last first kiss. I like the sound of that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've made a community on livejournal for Jon/Arya shippers. Here is the link: [jon_arya](http://jon_arya.livejournal.com/)
> 
> We'd love to have you!

"This is not what it looks like."

Jon raised his eyebrows at her, eyes raking over her body in a way that almost made her blush. Almost.

"Really? Because from where I am standing, it looks like you're the kissing booth girl in this summer festival."

"Ah," Arya grimaced, almost sheepishly, "I lose a bet with Sansa."

"And of course she would make you do this," Jon shook his head, and then grinned at her, the corners of his lips quirking up in that way he always reserved just for her, and said, "Well then, can you fit me into that busy kissing schedule of yours?"

Arya glanced behind him, eyes sweeping around the room before coming to a rest on him again, "Where is that oaf I call my brother? He's going to kill you when he hears."

He shrugged, "That's a risk I'm willing to take."

She smirked and gestured for him to come forward, "On your head be it, then. My shift is done, anyway. You'll be the last in my line."

Jon leaned over the counter, his breath mingling with her own, and whispered, "Last first kiss. I like the sound of that."

Arya pressed her lips upon his, and when Jon smiled, she felt it melt into her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. Every read, kudos and comment is highly appreciated. Thank you!
> 
> Once again, there is a community on livejournal for Jon/Arya shippers now. Come over and join!
> 
> [jon_arya](http://jon_arya.livejournal.com/)


	4. the kind of woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has a type. Arya did not know this.

 

It's Ygritte, of all people, who points it out to her.

"So, you finally see it too?"

Arya almost falls off her chair, barely managing to not spill hot coffee all over herself, so startled she is by the older girl's sudden appearance beside her.

"What the fuck, Ygritte?" She pants, slightly breathless, before she remembers her question, "See what?"

"That." Ygritte nods to where Jon is currently on a date with Val. Arya was not spying on them, she was not. She just happened to be at the same café as them at the same time, okay? It’s not like she could have predicted that Jon would bring his date to the local coffee shop where everybody and their mother goes to as well.  _ Does he have no game?  _ She almost rolls her eyes.  _ Come on, Jon, you could do better than that. _

But that’s not important right now. What is important that she did walk in on their date, however unintentional, and it’s not something she really wanted to think about in the first place.

"I'm seeing it alright," she mutters darkly.

Ygritte gives her a vaguely pitying look, her hands curling around the cup of coffee she’s holding. "I don't think you are."

Arya glares at her. She is so not in the mood. "Stop talking in riddles. I hate riddles."

Ygritte sighs, rolling her eyes so hard that it leaves Arya wondering whether she practices it every morning in front of the mirror. "I mean, have you figured it out yet?"

"For fuck’s sake, figure what out?"

"That all of Jon's girlfriends are like you?"

"What?" Arya screeches, gaining a few glares from the other patrons of the café. She quickly looks over to Jon to see if he's heard, but he's still being all lovey dovey with Val, so there's something, at least. And no, she does not sound bitter. Not even a little bit.

Ygritte smirks at her uneasiness. “You must have noticed. All of Jon’s girlfriends hold an uncanny resemblance to you.”

“That is so not true,” Arya sputters.

“How’s the land of denial working out for you?” The older girl has the audacity to nudge her head in the direction where Jon is.

“I’m not in denial,” she whispers furiously, and then adds another glare for good measure.

“You are,” Ygritte has a look of amused resignation on her face, which is so not cool. There is nothing amusing about the predicament she is in. “Look, I’m trying to help you here, okay?”

“How is this helping?” She asks incredulously, her hands flailing a little. She barely manages to not hit the barista passing by their table.

Ygritte tilts her head heavenward, as if asking some higher being for patience – which, hello,  _ rude! –  _ before donning a determined expression on her face. “Okay, I’m going to break it down for you, little one.”

“Uh huh,” Arya responds flatly.

Ygritte continues as if the other girl hasn’t even spoken. “There was me first, obviously. And even Jon said I was like you.”

Arya did  _ not _ know that.

“Mostly our personalities, but I think he once said that you and I have the same physique,” Ygritte carries on, “Don’t tell me that’s not weird.”

Arya wisely doesn’t counter that.

“And then there was Alys, who  _ looked _ like you.”

She had noticed that, actually, but had chosen to keep that bit of observation to herself. It was weird enough even  _ thinking _ about it.

“And now there’s Val.”

Okay, so here’s the thing. Arya likes Val, she really does. Val is all kinds of badass packed into a blonde supermodel. She does not see any similarities whatsoever between her and Val. She makes sure to point that out to Jon’s crazy ex-girlfriend.

Ygritte gets a pinched expression on her face, like whatever she is going to say next is going to be really painful for her. Suddenly, Arya feels sorry for her. It’s been years since she and Jon had separated on amiable terms, but it must be hard for talking about his new girlfriends now.

She opens her mouth to change the subject, maybe direct the conversation to something more cheerful, but Ygritte starts speaking again before she can get the words out.

“Look, I don’t think Jon even knows what he is doing,” she tells her, “But he is doing it anyway. You should think about what that means..”

Ygritte pushes to her feet gracefully. She looks to where Jon is sitting, and she looks a little wistful. Arya tactfully does not mention it.

Instead, she smiles at Ygritte and says, “Be seeing you around.”

Ygritte nods and walks away, leaving Arya to contemplate what she said. Okay, so maybe she and Val are a little alike, in their personalities if nothing else. They are both stubborn, they both like surprising people who underestimate them, they both -  _ holy shit _ , Ygritte was right. Jon  _ so _ has a type. The revelation is so abrupt that she has to grip the edges of the table with both hands.  _ Holy shit _ . 

She looks to to where Jon and Val are sitting near the back and squints at Jon a little. As Ygritte pointed out, Jon probably does not even know that he is doing it. That makes her smirk slightly before she gets up on her feet too. She has seen enough.

It is  _ so _ not gonna be pretty when Jon finds out.

 

 

Arya is laughing when she leaves the cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this has been in my drafts for a while. I wrote this in response to an anon who wanted me to know that Jon would never find Arya attractive. I say, anon, you should read the books xoxo
> 
> And as always, every kudos, bookmark and comment mean the world to me. Share your opinion in a comment, even if it's just a few words. Constructive criticism is welcome, and if I have made a mistake anywhere, please tell me so I can fix it. Thank you!
> 
> Cheers,  
> Sapphire xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I had while I was resisting the urge to scowl at kiddies. Kids and I have a difficult relationship. Anyway, just a warning, even though most of the drabbles would have Jon and Arya pairing, their relationship (probably) won't be the main focus. Then again, I can't resist Jon and Arya, so they might just turn out to be the main focus in some chapters. What can I say, I'm a sucker for those two.  
> Hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think. Every read, kudos, and comment is highly appreciated, and they make my days brighter. Also, you can leave me prompts if you'd like.
> 
> Cheers,  
> Sapphire xx


End file.
